


the one

by renjunluver



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, a little sad but nothing too angsty, hyuck is tired, idk what to tag, renmin are dumb, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunluver/pseuds/renjunluver
Summary: renjun cries to hyuck everytime jaemin has a date with someone random
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	the one

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is probably really bad i apologize but i wanted to write it anyways. also i don’t understand how grammar works pls don’t bully me. i’m dropping this and running away okay goodbye.

donghyuck could hear renjun groaning from the kitchen as the front door to his apartment burst open. he watched as renjun walked over and dove face first into his living room sofa. renjun was quiet, and donghyuck thought that maybe he was in the clear .. just for a minute. suddenly renjun let out a loud groan flailing his limbs everywhere, very dramatically in donghyuck’s opinion. 

once renjun got quiet, donghyuck decided to finally speak. “this is like the third one this week,” he dryly comments.

“i know,” renjun spoke, voice muffled by the pillow he buried his face in. 

“you should man up and confess i can’t afford to feed the both of us forever you know,” donghyuck lightly joked trying to cheer renjun up a bit.

“i’ll start paying for the food, anything is better than confessing.”

donghyuck frowned, “junnie.. don’t be like that. what’s the worst thing that could happen if you finally confessed?” 

“he could reject me and never speak to me again,” renjun deadpanned. 

“jaemin wouldn’t do that renjun and you know it!” 

“if i confess my undying love for him he might.”

donghyuck rolled his eyes at that, “you're being dramatic.”

“he’s on his third date this week. i’m not dramatic i’m realistic.” 

“why does he even go on dates he never talks to any of the people afterwards anyways?” 

renjun sighed, “he claims this is how he’s going to find,” renjun then makes a big gesture, “the one, or something like that at least.”

“he does realize you’re right in front of his eyes right?” 

“yeah he does and he obviously doesn’t think of me as the one,” the frown is obvious in his voice. “can we please just drop it i came here to forget about the fact i’m not good enough for jaemin, not talk about it.”

donghyuck wants to tell renjun it isn’t true. he wants to tell renjun he’s more than enough for anyone, not only na jaemin. he wants to, but he doesn’t, he knows it’s best to drop the subject completely. 

“want to order chinese and watch moana?” hyuck quirked an eyebrow at his best friend 

renjun quickly turned around and faced his friend standing in the kitchen. his eyes widened and his lips formed a pout. “please..” he spoke softly. 

“i'm already calling takeout.” hyuck winked at his now smiling best friend. 

this was a normal occurrence as of recently. hyuck would leave his front door unlocked as soon as he heard jaemin was going on another date with a random stranger. renjun would help jaemin get ready and stay with him until it was time for jaemins date. then renjun would immediately come to hyucks apartment, storm in and dramatically throw a tantrum. the two would spend the night watching renjun’s favorite movies and eating take out.

hyuck didn’t mind spending the majority of his weeknights trying to cheer up his best friend. that being said, he hated seeing renjun sad like this. jaemin watched way too many kdramas, and had become intent on finding ‘the one’. hyuck wasn’t sure what being ‘the one’ entailed, but he had always thought renjun was that person.

renjun and jaemin were different. the way they acted around each other wasn’t the same as the way they acted around any of their other friends. jaemin had always been very clingy and physically affectionate, but with renjun it was always different. jaemin going on random dates with strangers suddenly shocked hyuck just as much as it shocked renjun.   
— — — — 

the two had gotten halfway through their third movie, mulan, when renjun got a text. hyuck watched as renjuns eyes immediately lit up at the notification. it was from jaemin. 

“hyuck i gotta go jaemin’s done with his date.”

“renjun you can't just go running every time he asks you to.”

“i’m doing this for me. i want to see him..”

“he just had a date with another person who isn’t you, and you’re telling me you’re just going to go over and cuddle and whatever else you two do, like nothing happened?” renjun slumped under donghyuck’s judgemental gaze. 

renjun sighed before speaking, “i know you think it’s stupid and i shouldn’t do it, but i love him hyuck,” tears were brimming his eyes but renjun refused to let them fall. “he goes on random dates with people he barely knows, but once the date is over he always comes back and never speaks to them again. i cant be with him and i accepted that, so stop being judgmental and just let me have this.” renjun’s tone had anger seeping within it. 

“i just want what’s best for you junnie. you make yourself incredibly available to him, yet he still can’t open his eyes and realize that you are the one he’s looking for. renjun it should be you not a random boy or girl he meets on the way to class or in his favorite coffee shop.” hyuck’s eyes were beginning to form tears, but unlike his bestfriend he wasn’t afraid to let them fall. 

renjun wipes hyucks tears and looked at him lovingly. “don’t cry over me hyuckie. i’m content. i want more than anything to be the one jaemin can’t stop taking about, but i’m not. it’s something i’ve accepted and is something you need to accept as well.” renjun kissed the top of his bestfriends head and made his way out of the apartment. 

after leaving donghyuck’s apartment complex, he made his way to jaemins apartment which was only about 15 minutes away from hyuck’s place. renjun pulled his jacket tighter around his body as the cold air kissed his face and turned his cheeks a lovely shade of pink. 

as soon as renjun arrived at jaemins apartment he knocked on the door, then used his own key to enter the home. he took off his shoes and shimmied out of his jacket at the doorway, when jaemin poked his head out of the bedroom and came into sight. 

he smiled as soon as he saw renjuns figure, quickly making his way to greet renjun. 

“injunnie.” he sternly pouted. 

“what now jaem,” renjun sighed as he felt jaemins arms engulfing him in a hug. 

“you’re freezing.. please tell me you didn’t walk here.”

“i didn’t walk here,” renjun blinked innocently. 

jaemin smiled at that. “i know you’re lying to me. you’re lucky you’re so cute.” jaemin pinched his cheeks. 

renjun groaned in distaste. “how was your date?” he attempted to change the subject.

jaemin started guiding renjun to his room, arms never leaving his waste. “unimportant and uneventful. how was your night angel?” 

“ate some chinese and watched movies with hyuck.” 

“donghyuck isn’t taking my place as your favorite, now is he?” 

“who said you were my favorite?” 

“drunk you two years ago,” jaemin lightly pecked his cheek. renjun tried to blame his pink cheeks on the cold, but he was far too warm to even believe it himself. 

“you shouldn’t listen to drunk me. he has a mind of his own.”

“drunk you is a lot nicer and more cuddly,” jaemin pinched renjuns cheeks once again. 

renjun frowned and swatted his hand away. “sounds like you like him better.”

“oh injunnie, i love every version of you. normal, drunk, sleepy .. you name it. as long as it’s you i love it.” 

renjun felt his stomach twist. he hated when jaemin said things like that. he hated when jaemin implied that he loved renjun. he hated it because he knew jaemin didn’t truly mean it. he didn’t mean it that way renjun wanted him to mean it. hearing jaemin say things like that made renjun feel sick to his stomach.

he awkwardly laughed in reply trying to look at anything but jaemin as they sat parallel on his bed. 

“why are you always at hyuck’s anyways?” jaemins voice forcing renjun to look at him. 

“his cuddles are warm and he buys me food.”

“my cuddles are better and i actually cook you food.” a pout formed on jaemins face.

renjun clicked his tongue, “you sound a bit jealous..” 

“i’m extremely jealous. what does hyuck have that i don’t injunnie.” he whined the last part.

“do you want the full list?” renjun smirked. 

jaemin whined again, head falling against his pillow. “that wasn’t funny” 

renjun giggled as he plopped down lying down next to jaemin. the smile never leaving his lips as he gently runs his fingers through jaemin’s hair.

“goodnight jaem i love you.”

“i love you too injunnie,” it’s muffled but renjun still hears it. he feels his heart clench painful and wishes he wouldn’t have. 

— — — — 

“renjun confess to him or else i will do it for you.”

donghyuck is met with a smack to his shoulder as a reply.

“i will take that as a solid maybe,” he grins cheekily at a glaring renjun. 

“comedy isn’t your calling hyuck.”

“well it looks like mma fighting might be yours.”

“keep up the attitude and i’ll leave.”

“wait it was that easy to get rid of you this whole time??”

renjun and donghyuck had been bickering for the majority of the time renjun had been over. he arrived about two hours ago. jaemin had a date tonight per usual, and renjun came to hyuck’s to complain and get his mind off of it. 

“hyuckie i have a serious question.”

this too donghyuck by surprise because, even though renjun could be dramatic, if he says it serious he usually means it. 

hyuck nodded allowing renjun permission to continue. 

“what is it about time that’s so unappealing. i don’t know if it’s my looks or my personality or just how average i am..” renjun defeatedly looked at the ground. 

renjun looked small. donghyuck hated seeing renjun, normally someone who brought light everywhere he went, look so burnt out and small. 

“renjun.. stop that. there’s nothing wrong with you and you aren’t unappealing. you’re one of the prettiest people i know, your personality is so uniquely yours it’s impossible to ever find another you.. and don’t ever call yourself average when you’re so above and beyond average. just because jaemin is too blind , stupid or both to see it doesn’t mean you need to forget it.”

the tears in renjuns eyes finally were given permission to spill as he leaned into hyuck’s chest, and finally let out everything he’d been holding in. 

hyuck held renjun and kept him safe in his arms the entire time he cried. he rocked him and whispered reassurance into the top of his head trying his best to support renjun the way he needed. after renjun’s cries transformed into soft sniffles, he finally spoke again.

“i’m tired of him making you feel this way. junnie you have to get your mind off of him. if you just try to see someone else then that may be the first step in moving on.”

renjun looked up to see hyuck’s face still clutching onto him. 

“everyone i know is in our friend group with jaemin. it would be awkward and i cant force myself to like one of our friends like that.” he sniffled. 

“what about your brother’s friends?” hyuck wiggles his eyebrows at the smaller. 

“what about them,” renjun looks at donghyuck unimpressed. 

“they’re cute and older than you… why don’t you go out with one of them.” 

“you just want me to date one of them, so i can set you up with mark.” renjun tries to put donghyuck in a headlock. 

“i just want you to put yourself out there and stop being hung up over jaemin, but setting me up with mark isn’t a bad idea.” 

“guanheng isn’t going to let me date one of his friends.”

“he cant tell you what to do. date all of his friends if you want to! .. just not mark”

“you’re getting a bit carried away.” renjun’s about to tell his friend why is idea is so stupid when he gets a text notification. 

renjun feels a smile creep onto his face until he hears donghyuck open his mouth. “that better not be jaemin.” renjun replies with a glare.

“fine go loverboy, but think about what i said.. you can’t just torture yourself like this forever.”

renjun leaves donghyuck’s place after that, trying his best to push what hyuck said to the back of his mind. renjun is greeted with a hug and a kiss to his nose when arrives to jaemin’s 20 minutes later. 

it’s when he’s laying in bed, wrapped in jaemin’s arms that he finally reaches his limit. he feels sick to his stomach and his heart beating way too rapidly in his chest to be comfortable. falling asleep in jaemin arms nightly is something he wants so badly, but he knows deep down it’s something he can’t actually have. jaemin was on a date with someone not even three hours ago and now here he is sleeping in his bed. renjun feels dirty like he’s doing something wrong even though he isn’t. he sends donghyuck a quick text before closing his eyes and attempting to calm his heartbeat enough to sleep.

——   
renjun   
dejun or xuxi  
——   
hyuck  
xuxi. i’m proud of you <3 

— — — —

it was the night of renjuns date and donghyuck finally was planning to relax after a long day of dealing with renjun’s pre-date jitters. he ordered a pizza and planned to watch his favorite kdrama. donghyuck lays his head back and closes his eyes fully enjoying the quiet.

that is until he hears loud banging on his front door. he sighs, already missing the quiet as he gets up to answer the door. renjun was on his date, so he has no idea who is at his door. there’s no way it’s the pizza guy, he called it in not even five minutes ago. he rakes his mind as he makes his way to the door trying to think of who it could possibly be. 

he unlocks the door and slowly opens it to reveal a pouty jaemin. 

“hyuck!!” he dramatically whines.

this situation seems a bit too familiar for donghyuck’s liking. he has half a mind to slam the door in jaemins face and get by to his show, but he also has a heart and can tell jaemin seems upset. 

donghyuck moves to make room for jaemin to enter his apartment. 

“why are you at my apartment at 9pm on a friday night?” donghyuck scrutinizes the pouting boy standing in his apartment, “you know renjun isn’t here right?”

jaemin whined loudly at that. “i know!” he cries out flailing his arms as he whines. 

dramatic. donghyuck mentally notes jaemin is just as dramatic as renjun, maybe even a bit more. they really are soulmates, he thinks to himself. 

“are you going to explain why your dramatic ass is whining in my apartment right now.” donghyuck loves jaemin, but he was really looking forward to having a night to himself. 

“renjuns on a date,” jaemin sadly says. 

“yes he is. i’m the one who talked him into it.”

“why would you do that?!?!” jaemin screamed, way too loud than donghyuck deemed necessary.

“because he was lonely and i got tired of him constantly complaining that his crush didn’t like him back.” donghyuck said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

jaemin opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again before he shut it and shook his head. “wait. you mean to tell me nothing has been going on between you two this entire time.”

the loud laugh donghyuck releases is more than enough to answer jaemins question. 

donghyuck stops laughing when he sees the pained look that now paints jaemin’s face. 

“jaemin what are you talking about? why would something be going on between renjun and i?”

“you guys are always together and you cuddle a lot and call eachother soulmates.” jaemin said with his pout still prominent on his face.

“you say that as if you don’t do the exact same thing with jeno.” hyuck deadpanned.

jaemins eyes widen at that. “what!? t-that’s different,” he sputtered.

“oh really? tell me how so then?” hyuck smirked watching jaemin panic.

“i don’t know!” jaemin cried. “it just is ok?”

“that literally makes no sense but ok. point still stands, nothing romantic has ever or will ever happen between renjun and i.” hyuck shrugged.

“ohmygod i’m an idiot,” jaemin mumbled into his hands where his head was now resting.

“i mean i already knew, but what might be the reason for that at this point and time?” hyuck chuckled but immediately stopped after sensing the serious aura from his friend. 

“i thought renjun liked you! i’ve been going on all these dates to try and get him to notice me. jeno said i needed to look unavailable in order to get renjun to realize what he was missing.” jaemin explained.

donghyuck had to take a moment to take in all the information he just acquired. 

“WHAT?!?” he finally screeched after it all finally sunk in.

“i’m in love with renjun and now he’s on a date and next thing you know he’ll be married!” jaemin cried.

“i cannot believe this shit..” hyuck mummbled to himself. “you need to confess like right now.” he eventually spoke up.

“i cant confess! are you insane?” jaemin looked at hyuck incredulously.

“you can and you will unless you wanna lose your chance with him forever.” hyuck said with a sudden intensity.

jaemin was taken back by the serious look and tone from his usually silly friend. 

“you’re right.. i’ve kept this long enough. going on dates with other people instead of just perusing renjun from the start was stupid. i’ll tell him tonight after his date!” jaemins eyes suddenly lit up as he stormed out of hyucks apartment. 

hyuck sighed as he watched the now lively figure exit his home. “i’m too young for them to give me grey hair” 

— 

renjun smiled to himself as he was walking up the stairs to his floor which his apartment was located on. his date, xuxi, had dropped him off at the front of his building after wishing him sweet dreams. it would be a complete lie to say he was upset there was no good night kiss. don't get him wrong, xuxi was nice and renjun had a lot of fun, but he still wished it was jaemin he had went with. getting over someone was not an overnight thing. he was just proud of himself for finally agreeing to go on a date in the first place. 

he fished his keys out of his pocket as he got closer to his door. as he let himself inside the door he let out a breathe he didn’t realize he was holding in. perhaps dating was more stressful than he originally thought. he began to toe off his shoes but stopped once he noticed a pair of familiar shoes by the door.

“jaemin?” he called out, but received no reply. 

he knew the shoes belonged to jaemin so said boy had to be in the apartment somewhere. once he finished taking off his shoes he placed them next to the pair already at the door and went to go find their owner.

the search for jaemin didn't last long. renjun spotted him napping on the couch once he turned the corner into the living room. a fond smile made its way onto renjuns face at the sight. jaemin always looked so soft when he was asleep. 

jaemin didn’t tell renjun he would be coming over and the two didn’t have any plans for the night, so renjun was a bit confused as to why his favorite boy was sleeping on his couch. renjun quietly made his way closer as he contemplated why jaemin decided to come over.

“jaem?” he whispered as he lightly shook the boy on the couch.

jaemin slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to fully regain his consciousness. he had always been a very light sleeper. a smile immediately graced his feature once he clearly registered renjun in front of him. 

“injunnie~” he cooed, smile growing impossibly wider. “i missed you.” 

“i missed you too jaem. why’d you come over? we didn’t make plans i forgot about, right?” the older ruffled jaemins messy hair as we spoke.

“no, but i have something important i need to talk to you about.” the taller spoke as he sat up. 

renjun stiffened at jaemins sudden seriousness.

“alright.. what is it?” renjun worried, sitting down next to jaemin on the couch.

“before i start i need you to promise me that you won’t interrupt me before i finish and you’ll let me say everything i need to before you say anything in response.” jaemin loosely held onto renjuns smaller hands. 

“i promise.” renjun spoke as he held jaemins hands a little tighter in response. 

“i realized today how stupid i’ve been recently and i just can’t let myself lose the best thing that’s ever happened to me because i’m a coward. i like you renjun.. no wait.. i love you. i’m in love with you. i have been for awhile now. seeing you go on a date with someone who wasn’t me hurt more than anything i’ve ever felt. i’ve had the complete wrong approach at trying to get you to like me back. jeno always gives the word advice i don’t even know why i listened to him. i should have known dating random people wouldn’t cause you to realize you might have feelings for me. i feel like such an idiot for just not pursuing you from the minute i realized i had a crush. i wasn’t sure how exactly to do it and i was scared to lose our friendship. i’ll be okay if you never like me back, but i won’t be okay if you never speak to me again,” jaemin nervously rambled. looking anywhere but at renjuns face to avoid seeing his reaction. 

renjun on the other hand couldn’t look away from jaemin. he felt like his entire body had frozen. his face was morphed in a look of absolute shock and no matter how hard he wanted to quickly reassure jaemin that he did in fact feel the same, he couldn’t do anything more than just gape like a fish. 

jaemin sighed after a few beats of silence, still refusing to look at renjun. “when you reject me please just promise to continue our friendship. i don’t care how many boundaries you need to set. i will respect every single one of them.. just please don’t leave me.”

perhaps it was the absolute heartbreak evident in jaemins voice that snapped renjun back to reality because immediately he was reaching for jaemins face. 

renjun spoke as he gently cupped jaemins tear stained cheeks forcing the younger to look at him. “i’m not going to leave you jaemin. i’m not going to reject you either. i love you too. i’ve been in love with you for as long as i can remember. i never even considered there was a chance you’d feel the same way. i only went on that date tonight to try to get over you. despite that.. i spent the entire night wishing i was with you.” 

jaemins eyes grew the size of saucers. “y-you.. you like me back?”

“i love you jaemin” renjun reassured.

“does that mean.. you felt the same way i did tonight.. everytime i went on a random date?” 

the look on renjuns face was an answer enough.

jaemin dramatically wrapped his arms around the smallers body and cried, “INJUNNIE IM SO SORRY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ILL NEVER HURT YOU AGAIN.”

renjun rolled his eyes at the theatrics.

“okay..okay.. just stop suffocating me.” renjun whined as he pried himself from jaemins grip.

“i really meant it when i said i love you.” jaemin pouted at renjun.

“i know. i meant it when i said it back you big goof.” renjun lightly punched the tallers arm. 

“i really am sorry..”

“apologize again and i will take it all back.” renjun deadpanned.

jaemin decided that wrapping the smaller into a tight hug and placing kisses along the crown of his head would be better accepted than the other apology he almost let slip. 

“... does this make us boyfriends now?” jaemin asked after the two had been quietly enjoying each others warmth.

“take me on a date first and we’ll see.” the smaller replied as he held tighter onto jaemins body and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

jaemin feels like his question has already been answered.


End file.
